


Touched By A Demon

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel OC - Freeform, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Smut, demon OC, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: What should have been a simple seduction goes awry, leaving Kayden both perplexed and pretty dang turned on. Who is that stranger in the club? What is up with his brain? Why is he so stressed all the time?Commission for www.please-dont-mind-the-sin.tumblr.com of her lovely original characters! Check out her blog for more on them, and some gorgeous art of some of my own kiddos <3Message me for commission inquiries!





	Touched By A Demon

The bass pounded through the floor and walls, matched by the feverish, drunken dancing of a hundred youthful souls. Kayden was one of them. His body moved easily in time with the music as he cradled his… what, fifth? Eighth? However many drinks he had had, it was beginning to wear on him. But the man had no intention of slowing down now. Besides, his body could work through the alcohol easy peasy if he wanted it to. The thing was, he didn’t want it to. Surely there was some kind of demon catch-all that could sober him up in a heartbeat, but where was the fun in that? Better to be a little wild. Better to grind on a stranger in the pulsing lights, let his shirt ride up a little. Much better. 

Kayden downed the last of his drink and tossed the plastic cup into a garbage can as the DJ switched tracks. It had been a good three hours of dancing and he needed a break. No, better yet, he needed someone to play with. His eyes scanned the crowd of bodies before settling on someone strange. Someone perfect. He had noticed the guy when he first came in at nine, huddled in the quietest booth in the club with a laptop and a glass of water. Kayden hadn’t thought much of him before, but now, with alcohol rushing through him and his inhibitions considerably lower, he seemed the perfect target to relieve a little tension. Not to mention cute. The demon waved to the bartender, ordering two more of… whatever it was he had been drinking (there was cranberry in there somewhere, he knew that) and took the cups in stride. He moved with a confident ease through the sea of bodies, approaching the table with a charming smile. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Lucas blinked, barely glancing up from his laptop. He had taken the night off from one job to do paperwork for the other job. Proofreading. God, he hated proofreading. But he had been making significant progress on the document, having put away four glasses of water and a plate of fries as he worked. The club might not be the best atmosphere for this kind of thing, but he knew the bartender. Besides, the booth was comfortable, and there was free wifi and an outlet for his phone. It was a good arrangement… when he wasn’t being hit on by strangers. 

“I’m a little busy,” he said with a polite smile. 

“I can see that.” Kayden took a seat on the opposite bench, placing the drinks between them. He leaned forward a bit. “Not much of a party guy, are you?”

“Not really,” Lucas chuckled, shaking his head. “But I like it here. The kitchen makes a good soup at lunchtime.” The demon furrowed his brow. He was here to flirt, not to chat about soup. His foot gently nudged the other man’s leg beneath the table. 

“What are you working on, cutie?” 

“Uh, well,” Lucas sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m reading and editing a student’s research paper. It’s pretty long, I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details.” He glanced at the drink by his hand. “I’m good though, thank you.” Kayden pouted a little, leaning onto the table slightly. 

“You’ve been here for hours,” he said. “Since before I even got here. Don’t you want a break?” He smiled widely, tilting his head to the side. “Come and dance with me for a bit. Just to loosen up, then you can get back to this with a clear head. What do you say?” Lucas’s eyes were already back to the screen. 

“No, thank you. Like I said, I’m good.” Kayden frowned a little. He leaned forward and gently closed the laptop with his hands. Lucas let out a sigh and finally looked him in the eyes. Which was  _ exactly  _ what the demon wanted. His irises lit up a little which, logically, could just be a trick of the light. There was so much strobing going on, it wouldn’t but unheard of. But this was… different. It was as though his eyes became a light source of their own. And they were gold. That wasn’t normal, was it? Lucas’s brow furrowed a little. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Don’t you wanna come dance with me?” The demon smirked, leaning forward. His eyes glowed a little brighter. There was something mesmerizing about them, that was for certain. Something that was tugging at the back of Lucas’s mind, urging him to let go. Soft whispers about how nice it would feel to take the strange, handsome man’s hand and dance with him. He could feel the other’s foot gently nudging against him, and his cheeks grew dark with blush despite himself. “Doesn’t that sound  _ nice? _ ” 

He had to admit, it did sound nice. And he had been working so hard for so long. It was so tempting to just lean in a little closer, letting that warm glow wash over him. Something kept telling him how easy it would be, and how good it would feel. 

“Or maybe we should just head back to my place?” Kayden purred. He reached out and rested a hand on top of the other man’s, his thumb rubbing against the skin idly. “I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Well yes. Maybe a little. It did sound so nice. And the stranger was so handsome. And-

“I’m good.” Lucas blinked and cleared his throat. He pulled his hand back and went about putting his laptop back in his bag. Kayden blinked, surprised. “Like I said, I have work to do. And it’s late, so I should head some anyways.” His bright blue eyes moved over the man’s face curiously. Part of him, deep in his blood, knew that this man wasn’t human. And if Lucas was, he would be following him out the door to God knows where. He shook his head and stood up, leaving a twenty on the table. 

“Well, hold on a second,” Kayden blustered. “I didn’t- you…” He didn’t know how to politely ask what the fuck was going on. His powers never failed him. Never. Human minds, weak and strong, always bent to him eventually. And he had been pouring it on thick with this one. There was no reason, no reason at all for it not to work. 

“You have a good night,” Lucas said with a nod. His mouth quirked into a smile for a moment. “And ah, try to be less obvious next time. I can practically smell the magic in you.” 

And before Kayden could respond, he had turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. The demon was speechless. He watched the man leave with a sour expression, then knocked back his drink in a quick series of gulps. He was stunned.  _ No one  _ had resisted his thrall before. No human at least… 

Oh, but that would be interesting. If that handsome, elusive man in the bar was something other than plain old flesh and blood. Kayden drummed his fingers against the table thoughtfully. He didn’t meet many others in the mortal realm, but he was certain this one was not a demon. No, he would have sensed that or smelled it, or they might have shared a laugh about how silly it was for him to try and enthrall one of his own kind. So not a demon. What then? 

The encounter had been discouraging, and left him with a little itch that needed to be scratched. Kayden chugged the second drink and wiped his mouth, standing up just a little unsteadily. He let that sweet poison work through his body, let his inhibitions go. 

“You,” he said, singling out a man from the dance floor. “You’re gonna come home with me.” And the smiling, quickly-entranced man was all too happy to. It wasn’t exactly  _ who  _ he wanted, but it was good to feel like he was back in control. As he kissed this stranger’s neck in a beat up sedan parked in the club’s lot, (his name was Rob or Bobby or Rick or something. It wasn’t important.) his mind kept wandering back to that booth. 

Try as he might, Kayden could not get that guy’s face out of his head. And when he woke up in Rick/Rob/Bob’s bed the next morning, slipping out silently into the morning fog, he made a decision. 

He was going to find this guy and figure out what his deal was. 

And he was going to win him over. 

Kayden already knew he liked the soup at the club. During the day, the place shifted into more of a bar, selling quick lunches and drinks in actual glasses as opposed to the plastic cups used during the evening ragers. When he entered, they were just opening up the tills. There was a smell of frying wafting from the back that, Kayden had to admit, was preferable to the stink of sweating bodies. He had never seen the place in the daylight before. Wrapping his sweater a little tighter around his shoulders, he went to the bartender and greeted her with a pleasant smile. 

“Hey there, I have a question for you.” The demon leaned lightly on the bar as she cleaned a glass and set it down. “You know that guy, about yay-high, painfully handsome, dark skin, light eyes, sits in the booth in the back?” 

“Yeah, I know of him,” she said slowly. 

“I’m just wondering if you know like… his name, anything about him, where he’s from. That kind of thing.” The bartender eyed him suspiciously and Kayden sighed. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching before his eyes lit up. 

The woman’s face went a little slack as her gaze was drawn in. She blinked slowly. 

“That’s it now. Just tell me what I want to know. It’s easy! It’s very easy to talk to me.” 

“Lucas,” she said. “Comes here three or four times a week, lunch or dinner. Sometimes both. Works at a college. He’s friends with my boss and sometimes takes leftover food we have to a homeless shelter for us.” Kayden nodded, taking in the information. 

“Great. Thank you, uh… Patty.” It probably would have been nicer to read her name tag first. “If he asks, you never saw me. In fact, forget my face. You just spent the last two minutes doing your job and no one came in.” He shoved a few dollar bills into her tip jar before turning on his heel. “Thanks again!” he called over his shoulder. His fingers snapped, breaking the spell. Patty blinked and shook her head, glancing around. She could have sworn someone had just come in… But Kayden was already gone. 

The demon made his way across the street to a bench. Well, it would be lunchtime soon. He had nowhere that important to be, so it might do to wait. See if this Lucas came back. Kayden wouldn’t dare approach him just yet on the off chance he was some kind of magical monster hunter. He didn’t need to make himself a target, but… well, he was a glutton for punishment in a way. And he needed to know more about this guy. 

Kayden sat there, occupying himself with people-watching, sipping on a Frappuccino. It was close to an hour before he saw the man enter the bar, his bookbag slung over his shoulder. The demon had to consciously force himself to take deep breaths to keep his heartbeat from racing at the sight of him. Fuck. He was cuter in the daylight. It took even more energy not to follow him in to the place, try to strike up a conversation. Curiosity gnawed at the pit of Kayden’s stomach, but he restrained himself. 

That was how he spent the next week. Waiting across the street, usually in a hat and sunglasses, watching Lucas come and go. Watching Lucas meet with others, students, he assumed. Chatting with them, helping them at that same table near the back (thank hell for those powerful, magical eyes of his). He usually arrived at the place dressed in business casual clothes; a buttoned shirt, nice pants, nice shoes, sometimes even a tie. But he left in the early evening in a gas attendant uniform. By day five, he followed Lucas from a distance, walking as he made the journey from the bar to his evening job. He watched the man through the glass, watched him interact cheerfully with, in his opinion, bitchy customers. Watched him clean vomit out of the toilet and pay for a candy bar some twelve year old who had tried to steal it. The whole thing was fascinating. He was just a genuinely good guy. 

But when he was walking alone, there was a bit of a slouch to him. There was a sadness in those pale eyes and a power in him that Kayden still couldn’t quite place. It frustrated him to no end. Finally, after eight days, he decided to make his move. It was early evening on a Friday, which Kayden had learned to be the man’s night off from the gas station. At nine o’clock, when the tipsy groups of young adults were beginning to head in, Kayden went inside, ordered two coffees at the bar, and steeled himself. No drinking this time. No being a dick. Just talking, getting to know him, sating his curiosity. 

He went to that booth in the back, approaching Lucas as he fiddled with something on his phone, placing a coffee down beside him. 

“If you don’t want me to join you, that’s fine,” said Kayden. “But I thought you could use one of these. If you want me to leave you alone, just say the word.” 

Lucas looked at the cup for a few moments before finally glancing at the man who had brought it. Same guy from the week before, except not totally plastered. Wearing some nicer clothes. And offering him an out if he wanted it. Lucas settled into the booth and crossed his arms, raising a brow somewhat skeptically. 

“You would do that?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Kayden said. “I just… well, I wanna get to know you. For real this time. No games or tricks or- or whatever you think I was doing last time.” He smiled. “As much as I would love to get in your pants, I genuinely just want to talk. May I?”

Lucas considered the offer, pointedly looking at the cup. He could really use the caffeine. And the guy was cute when he wasn’t falling all over himself. After a few moments, he nodded, gesturing to the seat across from him. Kayden grinned and took it eagerly. 

“You’re an odd guy, aren’t you?” Lucas asked, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards into a smile. He took a long sip of the coffee, letting out a sigh. 

“You could say that,” Kayden chuckled. He shifted in his seat, perhaps a bit nervously. “So… do you work?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Lucas couldn’t help the grin now. “You think I wouldn’t notice a mysterious figure sitting on the bench across the street from my favorite restaurant? Come one.” He laughed. “But yes. I’m a councillor. And a gas station attendant, as you learned the other day.” Kayden couldn’t help the flush that came to his cheeks. 

“I- yeah, sorry about that,” he said quickly. “I was just- well you really threw me for a loop.” The demon ran a hand through his hair, unable to hide his sheepishness. “I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.”

“If I’d been freaked out, I would have let you know it,” Lucas said with a shrug. “I’m not bad at making unwanted attention disappear. But I have to wonder exactly what about our exchange caught your attention?”

“It can’t be that big of a mystery,” Kayden snorted. He leaned in over the table a bit. “You weren’t… affected by me. At all. And you knew what I- you know? Yeah, so I got curious and asked around a little, but just because… I can’t figure you out, Lucas.” He let out a sigh and took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Fuck, that’s bitter. You’re something of an enigma, you know?”

“It’s a bar, not a Starbucks,” Lucas laughed. He was pensive for a moment, glancing down at the table before turning his attention back to Kayden. “What’s your name?”

“Kayden,” the demon said slowly. 

“There we go. If you wanna get to know me, you’ll have to offer up a bit of yourself first. That’s a good first step. Now, you’ve been doing your research on me, tell me about you. What do you do, when not charming the pants off clubgoers?” Kayden shrugged lightly. 

“I’m a musician. I’m a good one, too. This has just… been a bit of a slow week for me.” He smiled a bit. “I’ll be playing a venue next weekend though. You should come.”

“I just might,” Lucas said with a nod. “Is music how you make your living?”

“Well… for the most part. I’m comfortable though,” he assured quickly. “Let’s- can we talk about you again for a bit? You’re much more interesting.”

“I am?” Lucas nearly snorted. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a stressed, tightly wound young man with a sleep schedule so fucked, I almost forget what day it is sometimes.” He shook his head. “You’re… you are something else entirely.”

“Okay, but you know what I am,” Kayden said. “I’m a demon. Big whoop! We aren’t that special. Charming and ruggedly handsome, maybe, but not- I can’t even put a finger on what you are!” Lucas sighed and finally met Kayden’s eyes. 

“Okay. I just- okay. I’m not an angel per se, but I have… one of my ancestors was. So there’s divine energy in me. I didn’t ask for it, I don’t always know how to use it, but it’s there. There’s powers too that are just insane. I’m still figuring it all out.” He rubbed his temples gently, shaking his head. “I don’t know what that makes me, tell you the truth. And I’m too busy trying to pay the bills to really sit down and figure it all out. There’s this big destiny written somewhere for me, and I’m working sixteen hours a day telling kids how to write half-decent theses and selling cigarettes to assholes.” He pressed his hands against his eyes gently, trying to clear his head.

All at once, it made sense to Kayden. Of course he had a million more questions but he could put some of the pieces together. Divine blood protected Lucas from corruption. And it explained the exhaustion, the weight that the man carried with him when he wasn’t putting on brave faces for his peers or customers. It had to be exhausting. Kayden reached over and placed a hand on Lucas’s arm gently. 

“That’s so much to bear,” he said quietly. “I- I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.” Lucas looked at him, smiling weakly. The touch was more pleasant than he would have liked to admit. How long had it been since someone had touched him tenderly like that? Too long, probably, by the way it almost made him tear up. 

“Thank you, Kayden,” he said quietly. “Really. I’m sorry for dumping all this on you, I just- It’s been so long since I said any of this out loud.” The demon smiled sympathetically. 

“No, don’t worry. I really do want to get to know you. Maybe even more now.” He withdrew his hand, but Lucas quickly took it back. “You’re playing with fire there, kiddo. Hand holding and secret sharing might just lead to hugs and kisses.” Lucas laughed at that. 

“Maybe… maybe that’s what I want.” He blushed a bit, chewing his lip. Kayden blinked in surprise. 

“Really? Did I win you over with my demonic charm?” 

“No, stupid. I just… talking to you feels good. I’ve never met anyone quite like- well, both of us.” Lucas rubbed his neck with his free hand. “And you’re cute when you aren’t being a jerk.” Kayden grinned widely. 

“So, you think I’m cute?” he asked, leaning a bit closer. Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. We’ve established that now. Now I- well, I think you might get what you wanted that first night we met.” Another surprised start from Kayden at that.

“Really?” the demon asked. His brow furrowed slightly. “Are you sure? Because we don’t have to, I mean, I’m perfectly happy just talking to you.” Lucas shook his head.

“I don’t… want to talk any more, I think. I- It’s been a rough few weeks.” He looked at Kayden and once again the demon was struck by the tiredness in those pale eyes. “And the pull I felt from you, when you… It was nice. I’d like to feel that again.” He nodded his head decidedly. “I’d like to feel that and- and then I’d like to do more than handholding. Would that be okay?” Kayden couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips. He nodded enthusiastically, squeezing Lucas’s hand. 

“Of course. Of course it is. Oh dear, you… yes. I’m going to take a bit of the weight off of your shoulders.” He reached over the table between them and placed a hand on the other man’s cheek, lightly grazing his fingers over the skin. “God, you’re beautiful. Like you were-”

“If you say ‘touched by an angel,’ I will kill you,” Lucas said, narrowing his eyes. “So how does this work?” he asked, blinking. “Do I just… look at you?”

“Yeah,” Kayden said softy. “You look and listen. And try to turn off that little angelic failsafe. I think your mind deserves to give up control for a while.” He smiled as his eyes began to gently glow, swirling with hues of golden light. “You are so utterly wrapped up in the world, Lucas. From everything I’ve seen and everything you’ve told me, you need this. You deserve to let go.”

Lucas could feel a part of him fighting, but he quickly quelled it. It was a conscious effort to relax for a few moments until… it wasn’t. Until he really was just relaxing, submitting to the warm glow in the demon’s eyes. Knots and tension he didn’t even knew he carried began to unwind in his back and neck. 

“Oh,” Lucas said softly. His body leaned forward, leaning into Kayden’s soft touch, closer to that mesmerizing display. “Oh…” It felt nice. Like he was sinking down into a soft bed. Like his consciousness was a light on a dimmer, growing softer with every passing moment. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Kayden asked, smiling. “It feels good to let go. And you deserve to let go, Lucas. To sink nice and deep for me now, nice and deep into trance.” Trance. What a funny word. Was this what it felt like? So warm and gentle and hazy. The rest of the bar, the dancing, the music, his work, his jobs, his life, it all fell away. Fell deep into Kayden’s eyes. “I’m going to help you forget a little, alright love? All you need to do is focus on me.” The demon was smiling and… something about him was changing. The world around them was changing. 

When had they gotten to an apartment? When had those horns grown from Kayden’s head? His appearance was a touch sharper now. Inhuman. Gorgeous. Lucas could register that he was sitting on a couch. Not his couch, but a comfortable one. Kayden stood in front of him, his hand tilting Lucas’s head up just a bit so he could look him in the eyes. 

“That’s a good boy for me,” he whispered. “It’s so easy now, isn’t it? ‘Easier to listen’. To forget. To obey.” A shiver went through Lucas’s body. “Your mind is so fuzzy, love. But your body responds to me. Your body acts as conduit for your basest desires. I wonder what you’re desiring right now?” The demon sank to his knees, gently pushing Lucas’s legs apart. His hands went to the man’s groin, gently rubbing at the growing bulge between his legs. “What does your body want?” he cooed. 

“You,” Lucas whispered. It wanted to be touched. To be sucked and caressed and fucked. It had been so very long. His body wanted the demon, and the demon would happily give anything to bring it a little bit of pleasure. Anything to bring Lucas deeper. 

Deft hands undid the man’s fly, easing his pants and boxers down just a bit. Kayden smirked and took Lucas’s length into his hand. 

“This is a good angle for you,” the demon said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Lucas’s cock. Those swirling eyes looked up all too innocently at the man’s face. A face that was breathing heavily, eyes glassy and half-lidded. 

“Please,” Lucas mumbled, his hands moving to rest on the top of Kayden’s head. On his horns. 

“Oh, you’re eager now,” Kayden giggled. Another kiss. A lick. Gentle and sweet and then all at once, taking the cock into his mouth and down his throat. Lucas gasped and leaned back against the couch, tugging Kayden’s hair as he did so. 

“F-Fuck,” he moaned. His hips rolled, thrusting his dick deeper and harder into the other’s mouth. Kayden’s tongue moved expertly over the length, applying pressure in all the right places, teasing his slit to taste the precum that leaked from him. “Kayden,” he whispered. All of a sudden it was too hot. Too much. He struggled to yank his shirt off, fumbling with the buttons. The demon glanced up at him, never breaking his smooth, easy rhythm. It was cute. 

Finally, Lucas succeeded in getting his top off, throwing it the the floor. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Kayden’s shoulders, holding him in place. The demon moaned, enjoying his position far too much. Those hands in his hair, the soft noises of pleasure coming from the other man. Heaven. 

“W-Where’s the bedroom?” Lucas gasped. Kayden was edging him now, teasing him mercilessly but allowing now release. He pulled his mouth off of Lucas’s cock and looked up at him, smiling as he wiped wetness from his mouth. 

“Now why would you want to know that?” he teased. His hand went to play with Lucas’s testicles, gently squeezing and fondling them. Lucas gasped, squirming in his seat. “Are you getting  _ horny,  _ love?” Those eyes, his eyes, were teasing him. Sending his mind spinning into fuzzy warmth as his body jerked. Lucas opened his mouth, trying to find words. 

“I- yes,” he mumbled, head rolling to the side. “Yes, I need… want to come.” Kayden pressed a kiss to the inside of this thighs, working those pants down all the way. 

“You want to come,” he repeated. “Or do you need to come?” Kayden stood up and began to remove his own clothes, pulling off his shirt and letting his pants fall to the floor. “Which is it, Lucas? Is it a sinful indulgence, or is it a deep, carnal desire?” He took the man’s chin in his hand, tilting it up. “Will you let yourself be corrupted by the likes of me? Will you give yourself to me completely?” Lucas was falling into those eyes, hot to the touch, body so very needy. “Will you  _ submit  _ to me?” 

“Yes,” Lucas whispered, reverently. “Yes, yes, anything. Anything you want.” His hands came up to Kayden’s hips, pulling him closer. “Take me. Take me here or- or on the bed or on the floor, I don’t care, I don’t-“ 

“Hush,” Kayden whispered. He pulled Lucas to his feet and led his stumbling, unsteady form to a bedroom. There was no time to take in the details of it before he was down on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. Kayden leaned over him, straddling his hips and grinning. “I’ve never seen you so relaxed. At least in your face.” His hand wandered down, trailing over his chest down to his cock. “This is not relaxed at all.” 

“Will- will you just fuck me?” Lucas murmured. “Please? Come on, don’t- don’t make me beg.”

“Maybe I like you begging,” Kayden whispered. He leaned in and kissed Lucas, long and deep. Lucas’s lips parted and welcomed the demon’s tongue, kissing him back passionately. He felt so hazy, so hot, and so right. Kayden pulled away briefly, prompting a whine from the man below him. He took his time positioning Lucas’s cock between his ass cheeks, before slowly easing himself down onto it. His eyelids fluttered and he moaned lewdly. 

“Oh, baby,” he purred. “There we go.” Kayden grinned and began to roll his hips, fucking himself on Lucas’s length. Lucas responded in turn, thrusting up, panting, grasping at Kayden’s chest and hips. 

“Please,” Lucas moaned. “I- I’ m gonna-“

“Yes you are,” the demon whispered. He leaned over again, kissing him hard. “You’re gonna come so hard for me, aren’t you?” Lucas nodded, his eyes rolling back. “Fuck, you are so cute like this. All pent up, yet so relaxed. So good,” Kayden ran his fingers through his hair. “You ready?” 

Lucas nodded, unable to really form words. 

Kayden grinned and kissed him one last time. His ass clenched around Lucas’s cock as he took the whole of his length inside. Lucas moaned loudly as he finally gave in, his back arching as he shot his speed into Kayden’s ass. The demon nearly howled. That final thrust against his prostate had him dribbling from the tip of his cock. 

“H- Here,” Lucas whispered hoarsely. Kayden extricated himself gently, kneeling on the bed. Lucas grinned as he sat up. “Let me take care of that for you.” He kissed Kayden, stroking the demon’s cock with his hand. His grip was firm and smooth, despite his heavy breathing. Kayden moaned against his lips and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s shoulders. Gently, the angel slipped down, bringing his mouth to the tip of the other man’s cock. It was only fair he return the favour, of course. 

“Lucas!” the demon gasped, delighted and horny and absolutely pleased. Lucas began to suck, perhaps without the dexterity of the demon’s tongue, but damn good. Kayden stroked his hair, bucking his hips slowly into the other’s mouth, moaning softly. “Oh, baby… you’re so good,” he purred. “Please, just keep- yes, just like that.” He had to bite his lip to keep from going completely overboard. “Fuck, Lucas, I’m-“ 

Lucas squeezed the base of his cock, taking him deep. That was all it took to send Kayden over the edge, shooting spunk into the other man’s mouth. Lucas swallowed every drop, finishing by licking the head and coming up, smiling dreamily at the demon. 

“You magnificent thing,” Kayden whispered, pulling him close, then down onto the bed. Lucas’s mind was still hazy in trance. It was such a sweet, pleasant feeling, looking into the demon’s eyes as he bathed in the afterglow of it all. Kayden’s hands were roaming over his body tenderly, planting kisses every few seconds on his mouth and neck and shoulders. “Lovely,” he whispered. “I want you to wake up for me now, love. Nice and easy. We need to check in.” He snapped his fingers lightly and his eyes dimmed just a bit, losing their pull. Lucas blinked slowly, feeling himself awaken. His body was hot and achey in all the right ways. He placed a hand on Kayden’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Hi,” he breathed, smiling. 

“Hello,” the demon replied. “How did that feel?”

“It was- God, it was amazing,” Lucas laughed breathlessly. “You got me out of my head! I’ve never- it felt so good. So relaxing, and you! You are so gorgeous.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” Kayden murmured, nuzzling against his chest. “I think you might have needed that.”

“Oh, I did. I did, and I- we have to do it again sometime.” Lucas smiled and rolled onto his back, holding Kayden flush against his side. “If you want to, that is. I- you might have me addicted.” Kayden laughed and pulled himself up, tilting Lucas’s face towards him. 

“Good,” he said. “Then we will definitely do it again. We could do it right now, if you like.” Lucas’s eyes widened a bit. 

“Yes please,” he whispered. “I don’t wanna even think about tomorrow until eight am.” 

“Then do me a favour, baby, and look right here,” the demon grinned as his eyes came to life once again, pulling Lucas in immediately. The man let out a sigh, his whole body relaxing into the bed. 

This was going to be the start of something glorious. 


End file.
